


Building a Bridge

by PIKAAAbakibaki



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Bois Inc, sbi - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Bonding, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fantasy, Fantasy AU, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mentions of Heatstroke, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, One Big Happy Family, Pickpockets, Sleepy Bois Inc Angst, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Starvation, Witches, mentions of hypothermia, sbi, sleepy bois inc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:28:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29459787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIKAAAbakibaki/pseuds/PIKAAAbakibaki
Summary: "You're both witches?" I nod, grabbing my brother's hand tightly, the looming, long-pink-haired figure chuckled lowly "Welcome to the club then, kids."A Dream SMP AU where Tommy and Tubbo are brothers- and witches!
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	1. Foundation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [let's play a game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677894) by [Aria_Cinabun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Cinabun/pseuds/Aria_Cinabun). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo, I edited this to get rid of the mistakes :) thx for reading btw xoxo

"Tubbo, I'm so tired... I feel like my stomach is eating itself." Tommy staggers, his eyes getting hazy "Probably 'cause it is," Tubbo breathes, "But likewise." Tubbo suddenly goes limp and then starts shaking violently. His eyes start to gloss over as he uselessly quivers, "Tubbo?" Tommy practically jumps to Tubbo's side and embraces him. "Hey hey hey it's gonna be ok... We're going to be all right. I'm gonna be real quick and get some food, ok?" There was panic evident in his voice as the older's shaking becomes minute, and eventually gives a slight nod to the younger.

~--------~

The town square was always a busy place; even in winter when the ruthless and cruel cold creeps upon the earth like a predator with its prey, and in the suffocating heat of the summer. As I lightly skim through the crowd, my eyes slightly widen with interest in the golden opportunity that I wasn't going to miss. I had spotted a decently tall, blond, clearly important person, as clearly stated by his formal wear. I was ecstatic, sure it wouldn't be simple, but they are obviously spoiled in their riches, and I don't want to take a rare chance like this to slip away, especially since I've been at this for so long, I could probably pull it off, right? Shaking my head at the nagging worry that lay restless in my mind, I rush over debating how I could handle this the best. I decide on just doing an "accidental" run-in and get on with the usual procedure. I dashed towards the man. My chest colliding with his shoulder; we both stumble and I quickly start apologizing. I put a hand on his shoulder to distract him from my other hand going in his pocket and violà! He reassures me that it's ok and it was just an accident but there was somewhere he should be off to. I nodded giving him a final bright smile, and promptly turn and walk over to the nearest food stall, upon hearing my growling stomach the woman turns to me and asks "How may I help you, sir?" "I would 'appreciate three loaves of bread, please" I reply. She nods and puts her hand out. I return the gesture by grabbing the pouch I had just stolen, opening it, and giving her five Trucs (copper coins.) She hands me three loaves of bread.

I am happily running home when a blinding pain shoots through my stomach. I trip and fall onto the stone ground. After taking a few huge bites of bread that I hurriedly swallow and I was given almost immediate relief. I sigh and continue on my way back home. As I make my way through the alley and into a makeshift shelter, I dart towards my older brother and shoved the thick food into his mouth as he chewed and swallowed I felt a slight pain reach my lips; I realized I had been chewing them again and now there would be a sensitive spot that left a slightly metallic taste whenever my tongue slid over it. That would surely be annoying. My eyes flit back to Tubbo, and he smiled weakly to calm me and it worked. His smiles always made me feel better.

~--------~

I left the town square to enter the large pristine building. I reach for my identification, but I feel something missing. I realize in horror that someone had stolen my pouch of money, but the only possible time I can think of someone stealing from me was that tall, blond boy because I know I had it before meeting him.

I sigh and grab my identification, show it to the guards, and enter the building. I spot my oldest son Technoblade. I was puzzled, as he wasn't supposed to be here, but I suppose he could help me get my money back.

"Father" Techno calls out. I smile.

"Hello Techno, what a surprise to see you here."

"Yes, I wanted to make sure you were going to be ok" Techno states. I chuckle lightly; he has always been protective over me.

"Well, I suppose it's a good thing you're here. Earlier my money was stolen." I sigh again. Today has been quite stressful.

"What?" Techno inquires, "Who?" Techno starts glaring at me, knowing the intent wasn't for me. I nod

"Yep, I think it was a tall, blond boy who bumped into me when I was leaving town square, he looked rough, though, so I feel kinda bad..."

Techno interupted, "Father, with all due respect, he ROBBED you"

"Son, please, lower your voice and yes, I am aware."

"Dad, please." Techno begged as he sat down on the chair across from me

"But Techno, what if he's like you?" Techno flinches at that.

"Fine." I hear Techno mutter, "Go ahead, do whatever." He stands and exits the building, I sigh, for what must be the third time today, and leave for the guest chambers that were prepared for me.

~--------~

I awoke to the soft dripping of water, it seems like it had rained. I yawn as I sit up. I look down and see Tubbo laying on my lap sleeping peacefully.

I softly call to him, "Tubbo..." He rolls over away from me. I giggle, "Tubbo, c'mon, you need to wake up."

I hear a small yawn and see blue eyes peeking up at me. "Why must you do this to me?" I laugh;

";'Cause you need to wake up Tubbo."

"Why"

"Because we can afford breakfast" At that he stumbles trying to get up

"W-what?" He stares at me starstruck. I smirk at his stupor,

"Yup." I said, popping the 'p'. "I nabbed a pouch of coins from a fancy person."

"But what if they find out it was you? What would happen to us? I can't lose you too, Tommy." Tubbo rambled, sitting back onto the cold, hard floor. I sigh at his worries. hHe was right; it was very risky, especially because he couldn't use his divination, so there was no telling what could happen. I get up, and shake my legs trying to wake them.

"You're right, I'm sorry for that, but we could have died had I not stolen from him. And now, with the amount he had on him, we might not have to worry about going hungry ever again. Isn't that great?" I said. Tubbo all but shook his head

"Yes Tommy that's great, but I'm horrified by what they would do to you. What if they found out you-know-what?" Tubbo's fears were perfectly rational as even talking about it was extremely dangerous.

"SHH, TUBBO!" I scramble over to him, quickly covering his mouth with my hand "You know the rules." I say as I slowly uncover my hand from his mouth.

"Yeah... I'm sorry." Tubbo apologized meekly.

"It's ok, just, please, please, please, don't ever do that again. Promise?" I held my pinky towards Tubbo as he shyly put his own up and intertwined it with mine.

"I-I promise." Tubbo whispered as our pinkies locked and shook, like people shaking hands.


	2. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor boys, Techno found them :(

Tommy pokes his head out of the alleyway looking for the man from yesterday and any increase in guards, just in case. Finding neither, he steps out and turns to face his older brother, smiles and whispers;

"The coast is clear." Earning him a slight nod.

"HEY, WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" They heard someone yell as were running and bumping into many people along the way. Laughing, they run faster and faster until- "GAH!" Tommy screamed as he was stopped from his fun by a wall, or so he thought. "What the- W-WOAH heyyy, sorry for running into you there... haha, ahem, anyways so sorry, I promise we'll slow down next time." I yelped at the tall, scary person in front of me.

"You need to come with me." That was all they said as they grabbed my arm and started to drag me towards the fancy building that I was always so afraid of, Tubbo sprinted after me, pleading with the man. The man grabs Tubbo and brings us both to that dreaded building.

For what felt like hours, we were yelling, struggling, and crying, 'till our voices and muscles were sore and were reduced to sniffling and lagging behind. He pushed us inside the building and lead us to a door. He put Tubbo's wrist in his left hand, and knocked with his right.

"Yes? Who is it?" A voice called out from inside, the man responded with  
"Hey, we need to talk."  
"Oh, of course. We do need to talk anyway." The door opens and I hear a sharp gasp.

"TECHNO, WHAT THE HELL!?" Tubbo and I wince and slightly flinch at the screeching.  
"I found him, he had a friend who wouldn't stop bothering me, though." The man now known as 'Techno' said calmly  
"Techno... I told you not to, yet you refused to respect my perspective and KIDNAPPED CHILDREN? Technoblade, I think you should go back home." The other man heavily sighs and turns to us,  
"I am so so so sorry about him! He is so rude, isn't he? Here, come into my room, I'll get you some water and food if you're hungry or anything."

Technoblade scoffs and starts to retreat to his room. "Fine, don't thank me for getting your money back, whatever! I don't care!" Technoblade complains.

The other man sighs once again, turns to us, and says "I am so sorry about him, he seems rude, but I promise he's nice once you get to know him." He walks towards the bed and sits down, beckoning us to sit with him. Tubbo and I sit next to him still slightly keeping our distance,  
"I truly am sorry for what he did, you must have been so afraid of being suddenly taken away like that, right? How about I go ask the staff for something to eat or drink? How does that sound?"  
Well, clearly, Tubbo and I jump at the opportunity, "Yes we would, Rosa Potum and some cake, please." I say in a hurry.  
"And some water and bread, please" Tubbo added.

It is so good. I cannot express to you how amazing this food is. I have never had food as good as this, then again I've been homeless all my life so I never could get good stuff like this, but my point still stands that this cake is awesome!  
"Ah, I haven't introduced myself have I? How rude of me. I apologize. my name is Philza Minecraft, but you can call me Phil. What are your names, if I may?"  
"Tubbo" Tubbo said flashing a bright smile. I debated with myself whether or not to give him my name, What's the harm? theres not much he can do besides give it to the authorities. No one knows our names, and there are plenty people who look like us anyway.  
"...Tommy..." I finally decide, still unsure.  
"Lovely names, the both of you," Philza says with a small smile.  
"Oh um... I hope this isn't rude of me to say but Techno was right, you are the thief, may I please have my money if it's not too troublesome?" Philza braved  
"Sure, whatever, I'm sorry for taking it." I utter, handing him the pouch,  
"Thank you, that means a lot. And apology accepted" Philza said.

"Where are your parents? I won't tell them about this, but I do need to know where to drop you off to make sure you don't get into trouble." I stopped, my heartbeat increased, my breath quickened, thoughts starting to race, I couldn't breathe- "Hey Tommy you gonna finish that cake?" Tubbo asked, clearly sensing my panic, I shake my head "Oh yeah, no you can have it." I hand Tubbo the plate and he takes it, still eyeing me to see if I'm ok. I let out a breath I hadn't known I was holding, I look back at Philza and see him absolutely smitten-none the wiser to what had just transpired, I turn to Tubbo and I see him shake his head in the direction of Philza, wanting to know if telling Philza was ok,  
"We don't have parents" I say shortly,  
"O-oh, I'm so sorry for bringing up what must be a sensitive topic for you" Philza sputtered, the air was suddenly so thick you could cut it with a longsword  
"Well, you got what you wanted, yeah? We best be off now, bye." I hurriedly state, making a beeline for Tubbo and then the door.  
"W-wait, please wait." Philza pleaded while jogging towards us  
"What." I blurt out, not meaning to sound as mean as it came out.  
"U-uh, well... I just wanted to tell you guys that we have space at my house, and I'm sure both my boys wouldn't mind two more brothers, but that only is if you want, you don't have to" Philza offered. I couldn't believe my ears. I felt warm, so warm I almost smiled (almost) but I was quick to halt that longing for love and affection with more realistic thoughts; 'What if they find out we're witches? What would happen? What if they don't want us in general? We would be all alone in an area we didn't know without street cred, we would be doomed and I am never going to let that happen to Tubbo, not ever.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosa Potum is Rose Drink in Latin, spare me I'm bad at names  
> sorry I didn't upload for a while, the last bits kept getting deleted 'cause my laptop kept dying:,(  
> also, my teacher called me a good writer today yay :D


	3. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo settle into their new home :D

I hate this.

I'm only going with these people for Tubbo.

At least that's what I keep telling myself. Ok, I will admit, I have selfish reasons for it. BUT! I swear that I also thought of Tubbo. Why can't I say no to him? But, here we are, in a carriage (how rich are they?) on our way to their 'home', wherever that is.

"So! Um.. h-how was your day?" Philza pipes up, clearly uncomfortable with the silence and thick tension. I stay quiet; quite the contrast to my older brother, who smiles brightly and starts going on about how cool he thinks Philza is.

I tune out the rest of their conversation in favor of looking outside to the scenery I have never seen before; to the surroundings outside the city's walls. It was all so beautiful, really. I saw a lot of brightly colored flowers and so much grass. I think they call it the plains biome. I saw a lot of dark, chocolatey flowers, a few light blue ones, as well as some red and purple ones. In the distance I saw a dark forest, brimming with bright red berries. I was busy adoring the landscape when I heard someone clear their throat, to which I jump and yell, "What!" I see Technoblade looking at me with a weird look that I couldn't decipher. I hate it when I don't know what people are feeling because then I don't know if they hate me yet or not.  
"Now that I have everyone's attention, we're almost there." Technoblade finally states, and promptly going back to whatever he was doing.  
Jeez, I don't think I like Technoblade very much, but at least he has the decency to not pretend to like me like Philza. People like Philza are always the worst; pitying you, playing with your feelings, make you depend on them for things, and then when they get bored of you, throw you back to where you came from with only a heavier heart.

We stopped at some kind of mansion. It was a very big house. There was a quaint gravel path leading up to a porch, a side entrance to the right of the house, and a huge roof that looked like it took forever to perfect. I can't believe I'll be staying here- Wait... No, I'll probably be staying with the dogs if they're nice enough. I sigh, wanting to at least be able to mooch off them for as long as I can. On the streets, you never pass up a prime chance like this to get a taste of normalcy.

"Well! Here we are, Technoblade. Would you mind showing them their rooms? I'll go and tell Wil about them." Philza tells us, starting to go inside.

Technoblade sighs, "Whatever, c'mere brats. Let's get you settled." Technoblade then shows us to our rooms. I briefly see a modest living room and a hallway leading off to what I assume is the kitchen and dining room. I continue to follow Technoblade up the stairs that divided the living room and hallway. I see two doors across from each other.

"Tubbo and I aren't in the same room?" I say slowly.

"No." Technoblade states harshly.

"Why?" Tubbo whimpers.

"Why do you need to share a bedroom?" Technoblade retorted.

"Fine..." I comply, not wanting to anger him anymore.

After Technoblade had left, I whispered to Tubbo, "Don't worry, I'll sneak over when I can." Trying to calm both our nerves.

"O-ok." Tubbo whispered back.

I enter my new bedroom and see a bed with red sheets in the middle, sitting adjacent to the right wall. A grey carpet in front, and bookshelves lining the headboard. Yep, it was a guest room. I mean duh, they weren't expecting to adopt two kids on their trip. I see a closet to my left and open it. Nothing. I mean, obviously! I keep forgetting that they couldn't have prepared a thing for us. The sun was quickly setting and I hadn't had anything to eat since this morning. I hadn't known how tired my body would become from traveling. Speaking of, my eyes were beginning to grow hazy and the lids were shutting. It grew more difficult to keep them open by the second. Slowly- ever-so-slowly-I stepped over to the bed and plopped down on its comfy covers. While Letting my dreams take me away to a better place.

~--------~

I was walking up the staircase, calling to the two kids for dinner. However, Tommy wasn't responding. I got worried. I went to his room, knocked, and opened the door. I saw him sleeping peacefully on his new bed. I chuckled at the sweet sight. I closed the door and went back to setting the table.

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo, thanks for reading, leaving a kudos would really help this series if you like it :)


End file.
